User talk:BradFraggle
Galley-o-hoop-hoop Hey Brad, where does the bit about Martian Landing come from? Is there more information we could use for an article? -- Scott (talk) 16:18, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :I think it was from the season 1 Muppet Morsels. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:38, 1 July 2006 (UTC) The Daily Show Ah! I can't believe I missed that. I hope I can catch it on re-run. You rock for adding it! -- Scott (talk) 22:50, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :Just for you (and anyone else interested), I put a clip of it up on YouTube. -- Brad D. (talk) 02:09, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::Fantastic -- thank you! -- Scott (talk) 03:32, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Vacation Have a nice vacation, Brad! We'll hold the fort image:tongue.gif -- Scott (talk) 20:38, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, we'll miss you, babe! Have a good vacation. -- Danny (talk) 20:49, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::Everybody leaves me. -- Peter (talk) 20:53, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for the warm wishes. I'm back (although until I get "caught up" after a week of being away, I'm not sure if I'll be as active for a while). But I'll be around and getting back to wiki-ing. -- Brad D. (talk) 00:57, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Text from press releases Hey, Brad -- On the Abby Cadabby page, you copied some text directly from the TVGuide.com article, without putting the text in quotes: "Abby Cadabby, a pink 'fairy-in-training' who knows just enough about magic to get herself into trouble, but not quite enough to get her out." You put in a link to the news blurb, which is great, but you shouldn't copy and paste a sentence from another website onto the wiki without putting those words in quotes. What you did actually violates the Muppet Wiki Plagiarism policy. Unfortunately, this isn't the first time you've made that mistake. In February, you added a description of Sesame Place that was taken directly from the Sesame Place website. I know that there have been other instances, although I can't put my finger on any more examples at the moment. You're a fantastic editor here, so I hate to criticize you about this. But lifting text from other websites without giving proper attribution is very serious; it makes us all look dishonest and foolish. If you haven't looked at the plagiarism policy recently, please check it out again. Thanks, babe. -- Danny (talk) 00:24, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Sorry. I've slipped up a few times, and I'll be more much more aware and careful in the future. -- Brad D. (talk) 01:13, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. -- Danny (talk) 01:36, 16 June 2006 (UTC) The Village Spiders Heya Brad. How come you took out that paragraph in the Village Spiders article? -- Joe (talk) 13:43, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :Spiders are bugs, they aren't insects -- Insects, spiders and even worms are bugs. -- Brad D. (talk) 15:38, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::Well starch my britches! I thought I was being so clever. Good catch. -- Joe (talk) 15:53, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Redirect Thanks for the redirect, Brad. -- Zanimum 18:54, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :Oh no problem. I saw that you made the page and I said to myself "I think I saw that on here before". I found it and saw that you had some information the other page didn't so I merged it in. -- Brad D. (talk) 18:59, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Dancers Brad, you're a champ for working so hard on the At the Dance characters. It's great work so far! -- Danny (talk) 02:44, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Unnamed Characters I'd planned to take a break, but I can't sleep, and I'm in a reasonably rational frame of mind, so. In case you missed it, you might find Characters Without Names useful. Also, should the category include characters who don't have names but where the label is clearly listed in the credits (Grouch Jailer, Sandwich, etc.)? Andrew Leal (talk) 06:14, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Right now I'm doing some dumping into the category. I think once I finish my first scan of the Muppet Character category, I'll see what I have, go through and clean-up (maybe remove some) and possibly then open it up for discussion on what is and isn't a legit "real name". -- Brad D. (talk) 06:17, 30 May 2006 (UTC) ::That makes sense, but since I may not be around or in a state to contribute when that happens (hope to finally get some sleep, then appointment to decide my academic fate, then packing and then flight on Wednesday), I'm going ahead and adding a talk note for any characters for whom there's an official source for the label as a name, or at least an authorized label. Andrew Leal (talk) 06:22, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :::I'm thinking that one's with official credit listings (such as "Grouch Jailer") will be out (if an official screen credit can be proven for that being their "real" name). But I'll see what others think. This might end up being a long discussion to get a definition. Hope all goes well for you. Now go get some sleep. -- Brad D. (talk) 06:28, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives